


Mulierositas.

by firendawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kisses with the Marshal, Flirting, Loqi doesn't really know how to handle the Marshal without getting all flustered, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firendawn/pseuds/firendawn
Summary: Loqi was backed into a corner and all he had to do was look up. The man he vowed to surpass was right in front of him. He could take his life without thinking too much about it, but when the Marshal swoops in for a kiss, Loqi thought 'politics be damned.'





	

“Marshal, why are you here?” Loqi was backed up against a corner, his hands fiddling behind his back, trying to get a hold of something in order to protect himself from the intimidating lion that was creeping towards him.

He bites down nervously on his lower lip as multiple emotions washed over him - fear, anxiety and unwanted lust. The Marshal was getting closer; he could feel his skin and the hair on the back of Loqi’s neck started to stand on edge. Did the Marshal come searching for revenge? Was he the type to hold onto grudges? Back then, Loqi's very first assignment was to track down the prince, but it was an honest bonus when his encounter was interfered by Cor Leonis, the Immortal himself.

When their eyes met for the very first time, the look shared between them started a blaze in Loqi’s heart. Loqi has heard many tales about the Marshal from the empire. He was known to be sent to the battlefield to protect King Regis at the age of 15. Loqi wasn’t even born when the Marshal made his debut.

Subsequently, Loqi acquired a sudden ambition for himself. He wanted to be the better ‘immortal’. He didn’t want to just be a Soldier in the empire, he wanted to be somebody. Aranea’s definitely well-known around these parts. Even the Marshal himself feared her, or so that was what the commodore said so herself. It was because of that jealousy that was burning in Loqi that made him selfish. Loqi wanted to chase down the Marshal himself. Loqi wanted to prove to the empire that even a young man like him could prove worthy to them and their needs. In the end, Loqi just wanted to be the Marshal’s rival as well.

All Loqi wanted was to be accepted by Cor as an equal individual.

Tell-tales aside, the situation that he's currently in is making him frustrated. Loqi bites down the inner skin of his cheeks. With fists clenched by his side, he tried to put up a front against the Marshal. He felt horribly worthless and fragile. What frightens him most is that he might die without even putting up a fight, since his weapon was stored all the way back at his own dormitory. "Fuck." Loqi cursed softly under his breath before looking up eye-to-eye with the Marshal.

The Marshal's hand was sliding down, close to unsheathing his katana- the Kitetsu. Loqi took in a sharp breath and shuts his eyes. This is it, he thought to himself. The Marshal was known for his quick skills and kills. It wasn't even a surprise considering how long he has lasted in the battlefield. 30 long years, and he's still holding the katana as if it was a child's play tool. It has already become second nature to the Marshal and Loqi feels covetous about it.

Even at death's door, Loqi was still fixated about wanting to be respected by the Marshal. Sudden waves of memories started to flood his mind and the only regret he has is not telling his parents about how he has already faced the Marshal. They would’ve been so proud of him. 

However, what he thought would've happened wasn’t happening. There were no noises of a blade whatsoever, there wasn't any blood splattered on the ground and neither were there wailing humans, withering in pain and begging for their lives to be spared. Curious, Loqi opened an eye and stole a quick look at the Marshal, who was smirking victoriously.

What happened next could be declared as one of the most baffling things to had ever happened in Loqi's years of living in Eos. Rough, chapped lips met his soft ones. A shocked gasp escaped his lips as a hand coming from the Marshal crept up his side. He could feel the Marshal’s fingers digging into his skin, holding onto him firmly while backing him up even further against the wall.

“Marshal, what-” Loqi pulled away and wanted to punch the undignified man right in front of him but he was cut off by another kiss. His head was already spinning because of how passionate it feels. Loqi has kissed a thousand girls and a few men, but kissing the Marshal felt like a whole different experience.

Loqi couldn't lie, he was enjoying this moment with every fiber of his body. The Marshal kisses so well; with every tilt of his head followed a deep flick of his tongue against his lips. Soft groans were exchanged between the two, which made it a million times harder for Loqi to stay on his feet. As Loqi was about to deepen the kiss, the Marshal played a dirty little trick on him by rubbing his knee against his inner thigh. That made Loqi grip onto the Marshal's chest and although he held back, his efforts to keep the voices hidden crumbled away in an instant.

As Loqi's knees grow weaker with every passing second, he had no choice but to hold onto the Marshal for support. Truth be told, he was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he's becoming an unruly mess, by someone from the enemy’s side nonetheless. Alternatively, considering how Aranea brags about the fact that she helps the Prince out whenever the foolish chap was in need sometimes, he couldn't help but not find any fault in what he's doing right now.

For what felt like an eternity, the Marshal pulled away and took few steps back from Loqi. Puzzled, Loqi shuffled to and fro, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he's becoming attached to the manliness that the Marshal has been spewing out in their short make-out session. From head to toe, the Marshal was an attractive guy too. Loqi doesn’t really have any preferences, and politics be damned, the Marshal was his type of guy.

"Once... more?" Loqi pleaded softly, and nervously. Like a good puppy, Loqi stood rooted on the ground waiting for a reply from the Marshal that never came.

As if the Gods decided to play a cruel game on him, the Marshal turned his back on him and took long strides away from him. 

Wait.

Was that it?

Loqi stood there, dumbfounded and shattered. His hand was still extending out towards the Marshal, as if he had a marginal hope that he will somehow turn around and face him. Loqi just realized that the Marshal hasn’t even spoken a word to him.

He didn’t even ask for his name.

However, the nonsensical questions were starting to flood his head.

Why was the Marshal leaving? Did he do something halfway throughout the kiss that turned him off? Did he smell bad? Was his sexual appeal not enough for the older man? Did the Marshal realize that he was way younger than he thought he would be? 

Loqi heaved out an annoyed sigh. Was it really because he wasn’t that attractive and the Marshal just needed someone in order to release his heat? Wait a second, they didn’t even move on to the sensual stages yet!

Loqi couldn't have felt more humiliated. He buried his head in his palm, smacking himself continuously. Calling himself stupid repeatedly for falling into the Marshal’s trap wasn’t helping at all, but it helped ease off the embarrassment. He halted his actions for a moment and touched his lips. As he thought, he didn’t hate the fact that the Marshal was kissing him. Loqi stomped his feet like a child and whined – he was desperate for more.

Leaning against the nearest wall, Loqi threw his angry fists up into the sky and swore to the Astrals that he'll take the Marshal's life one day for embarrassing him and using his feelings publicly.

As the ramblings continued to flare in his head, his phone started vibrating, indicating a text message from someone. Knowing how he barely has any contacts with the empire, it probably is Aranea. Only that it wasn't.

Loqi furrowed his eyebrows. It was an unknown number and he wondered how the hell did someone managed to grab a hold of his digits. When curiosity took a grab hold of the cat, Loqi unlocked his phone and decided to take a quick look at the message, silently hoping that it isn't some death threat from someone who has peeked into an ‘intimate’ moment between him and the Marshal.

When his eyes focused on the words that were displayed on the screen, Loqi almost screamed and instinctively threw his phone onto the ground.

“You’re a cute kid.”

The Marshal. Another text came in after his phone vibrated once more.

“I had to run some errands but I promise you that I won’t let you off that easily next time.”

Next time?

Loqi's knees gave way and he crouched on the ground, burying his face between his knees. His ears started to redden and he could swear he heard Aranea laughing near him.

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate times calls for desperate measures!


End file.
